US-212
*Performers **Wayne Brady, Josie Lawrence, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"Can I see some I.D.?" Wayne Brady **"Ladies get in for free," Josie Lawrence **"Sorry, pal, that'll twenty dollars," Colin Mochrie **"It's not that kind of bar," Ryan Stiles Games *Let's Make a Date **Josie - bachelorette **Wayne - STRICT OVERBEARING SCHOOLMARM **Colin - UPTIGHT MODEL ON HER FIRST EROTIC PHOTO SHOOT **Ryan - FRAT BOY SHOWING OFF TO HIS BUDDIES IN THE AUDIENCE *Film TV and Theatre Styles **Scene - Colin and his secretary Josie, hardly able to keep their hands off each other, arrive at a motel, desperate for a room. Ryan is the sinister desk clerk. **Styles used - soap opera, kung fu, evangelist, Blair Witch *Newsflash **Performers - Colin in the field, Josie and Ryan in the studio **On the green screen - snakes in the desert : 212_-_Newsflash.png *break *Weird Newscasters **Colin - "Frank Lee Dontgiveadamn" **Josie - "Minnie Pausal" - CHARACTERS FROM SHAKESPEARE **Wayne - ON A TREADMILL THAT'S GOING OUT OF CONTROL **Ryan - "Dwayne DeBathtub" - MUST HIT A HOME RUN TO WIN THE WORLD SERIES *Duet **Performers - Josie and Wayne **Subject - Kenny, a machinist **Style - Punk rockers *break *Foreign Film Dub **Performers - Ryan translates for Drew and Colin translates for Josie **Language - Russian **Title - The Vodka Express *break *Reading the Credits **Performers - Josie and Wayne **Style - Two drunk girls at a party talking about what boys have said to them Points *Let's Make a Date - 1,000 points to the Delta Tau Delta's in London *Film TV and Theatre Styles - 10,000,000 points to Hugh Hefner *Weird Newscasters - 1,000 points to Wayne Winner *Wayne Brady : 212_-_Winner.png Game Times *Let's Make a Date - (3:19) *Film TV and Theatre Styles - (1:58) *Newsflash - (1:46) *Weird Newscasters - (3:31) *Duet - (1:18) *Foreign Film Dub - (1:36) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons "The points are just like soap in the men's room." and "The points are like your social security money in ten years." *Ohio - Drew gives Ryan his quirk: "You're a baseball player who must hit a home run to win the world series for the Cleveland Indians. I threw that last part in there. I threw the Indians part in there." *Weird Newscasters stories - "A large wooden object with a pointy end was found spinning in the downtown core. That's our top story." and "This just in: donors are wanted for a man whose buttocks are blown off in industrial accident. Doctors report no end in sight." *Censored - ABC Family bleeps the word "bitch" in Duet. References *Referenced in Let's Make a Date **Woodstock III **Limp Bizkit **Nelson Muntz from The Simpsons - Wayne laughs at Colin like the character **Beastie Boys **Delta Tau Delta - Drew was a member! **London and Cambridge university *Referenced in Film TV and Theater Styles **Psycho - The motel in the scene is run by a man and his mother. **The Blair Witch Project **Hugh Hefner *Referenced in Weird Newscasters **The Cleveland Indians **Gone with the Wind (1940 **Shakespeare and Macbeth **The Los Angeles Zoo **The World Series **Where no Man has gone Before and Star Trek after the game *Referenced in Foreign Film Dub **Riverdance **Judy Garland Trivial Highlights *This episode is from the same taping as episode US-223 *Josie returns after a 3 year absence *Josie is also the only UK Castmember to date, to appear on the US Version. Episode Quotables Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (US) Category:Josie Lawrence Episodes Category:Season 2 Taping Category:US Series Category:Drew Series